


Sherlock’s Temperament

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Sick [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sherlock is told a somewhat unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock’s Temperament

“I don’t want to go to the zoo.” Sherlock half-whined.

“It’s for a case Sherlock. One that you stated was at least a 7. We’re going and we’re going now. Mary is meeting us there with the baby.” John let out a slight huff. There were days where he wondered who the actual baby was in his life.

A few minutes later, “Can we see the zebras? How about the meerkats? I want to see the vultures. Can we, can we, can we please?” Sherlock was jumping up and down clapping his hands together like a little child.

“Sherlock calm down. For someone who didn’t want to come, you certainly have changed your mind. Are you sure Mary didn’t do some sort of partial brain transplant after she shot you? You’re almost as bad as my sister when she was younger, always changing her mind.” John half laughed. They were queuing in line to get their tickets. John would have ordered them online, but the computer wasn’t working. He suspected Sherlock had something to do with it as Sherlock was playing around with it a few minutes earlier just before his rant about not wanting to go to the zoo.

“This is emergency how may we assist you?”

“We have an unconscious male, 37 years old, multiple contusions to the head and arms. Need an ambulance to 221B Baker Street.” Mary rattled into the phone while John was checking on Sherlock. The baby was on her hip.

“Why didn’t you get the tickets online John? It would have been faster and cheaper even with the baby being free.” Sherlock was beginning to sound impatient. His temperament was worse than Mary’s during her pregnancy and that was factoring in the major strain on their relationship they were going through.

“Sherlock, patience. We’ll get in when we get in. The computer wasn’t working after you were playing with it just before your little meltdown. Now, you’re a Brit. You know how to queue, and you will do it properly.” John huffed.

Sherlock pouts and gives a sad puppy dog look that makes the baby giggle. He then gives her a quick wink and a slight smirk. “You’re faking it Sherlock. I caught you. As did the baby, I might add.”

“Shhh, Mary. Don’t give away my secret.” Sherlock winks at her with a smile on his face. “Now about the elephants. They need elephants here so I can tell your daughter about the Elephant in the room. Oh and we need to see the pengwings. Pengwings are so much fun in their little tuxedos. And John, I want to head to the carousel right after we eat.”

“It’s penguins and isn’t that our suspect over there?” John asked.

“Yes, it is. That’s why you should have bought the tickets online. You could have asked and I would have corrected the computer. The wifi switch was flipped off anyhow. You bumped it when you grabbed the computer off the table. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to stop queuing and go after our suspect, then I’m going to see the penglings.” Sherlock replied with an air about him before he dashed off after the person of interest. His Belstaff was flying behind him as he sprinted towards the unsuspecting suspect. Sherlock tackled the guy as if he was playing rugby.

A few minutes later, John and Mary were walking up to the commotion known as Sherlock and the suspect. “You will join me in visiting the pengwings. The penglings are amazing in their tuxedos. Then we will run over to the meerkats. After that, you will eat, then you will join me for a few rides on the carousel. After that, I will turn you over to Lestrade, but you need a proper education first. Seriously, the criminal class needs my help. They are all a bunch of idiots.”

“Hi John. When did you get here? Why does my head hurt and why do I hear sirens? Where are the penglings?”

Twenty minutes earlier. “Hello, Sherlock? We’ve decided, Mary and I that is, well we’ve decided to make you the godfather of our daughter.” There is a loud crash followed by a thud coming over the phone. “Sherlock! Sherlock? Are you all right mate? Mary! It’s Sherlock. Something happened when I told him about being the godfather for our daughter. We need to get to Baker Street right away.”


End file.
